Dark Knight
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: Another OVIH to Ed and Duo GA:) What happens when the gang gets caught up in this funky alternate adventure? AN: I plan to do whatever I feel like in this story. R+R
1. Chapter 1

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure: OVIH

Dark Knight

By Devon Masterson

OVIH= One Vision I Had

** Remember that this has nothing to do with the Ed-n-Duo's story line. I just came up with this one day while I was at work and I thought the cast was perfect for itJ 

"I can't believe you having me watching this rubbish, Maxwell," Wufei muttered. "A grown man running around…"

"You said you would do anything to shut me up," Duo interrupted. "And we both know you never go back on your word."

Wufei narrowed his eyes and turned towards the others that were roped into the vintage cinema marathon. He was the only one making a verbal protest; Heero, Trowa, and Faye only sat quietly with various degrees of boredom on their faces. Only Ed and Quatre had a genuine look of interest, but that was easy to explain. Quatre always liked to take some sort of interest in his friends, so he was trying to give the marathon a chance, Ed…well Ed was a female version of Duo, except the woman was insane. Wufei still did not understand how Trowa and Ed ended up together. It boggled the mind, at least Quatre and Faye made sense, and they both had tactical minds like steel traps. "Injustice," he muttered.

The marathon was going to last for eight more hours, he might as well get comfortable maybe he would get lucky and fall asleep. Wufei doubted Duo would notice. He was in his own sick, little world…

**Fusion Ha! ** ^_^

"You know something?" an attractive woman asked her friend as they walked along the promenade of the GC park.

"Yeah, lots of things," the redhead answered. The purpled haired girl gave her a sarcastic laugh. "What is it, Faye?" she asked finally as she focused on something out of the corner of her eye.

"Why do you have a boy's name, Ed?" she asked finally. "We've been friends since college and I've never asked you about it."

"Why does have Edward have a male's name when she's female?" Ed asked. "It's simple twenty-five years ago my father wanted a boy, but I showed up instead so he named me Edward anyway."

"That's awful."

"Well you know my father," Ed commented. "He's always harping on about how women are weak…all women except me, but I'm his. But I have to admit introducing myself is a great way to meet guys. Hi, my name is Edward Chang."

"That's true, you've never been alone on a Saturday night," Faye teased.

"Very funny," she commented. "You and I both know what my Dad's like. He's scared off every guy I've been interested in."

"Well he is the Commissioner of one of the largest cities on the east coast what do you expect?"

Ed did not reply but pulled her friend closer to her. "We're being followed. Two guys and they've been following us for the last fifteen minutes."

Faye nodded slightly and the two of them picked up the pace. They weren't that far from their car. They had not planned to be out so late, but the movie ran late when the projector broke down and then all of the parking spaces were taken up so they had to park on the other side of park. They planned to be home before it got dark; but then again they also thought that the buddy system would deter any predators.

The men behind them picked up the pace as well. "Run," Ed said lowly. The two women broke into a sprint with two pairs of legs taking after them as well.

"Uh," Faye said suddenly as she felt something hit in the back of the calf. She fell to the ground.

"Faye," ED replied as she turned around and went to help her friend up. It was at that moment that their assailants caught up. One of them body tackled Ed to the ground and pinned her hands above her head before she could think fighting him. He put a knife to her neck with his free hand.

"Listen up sweetness, my friend and I just want to have a moment of time with you and sexy little friend. We've been watching you for a long time and it's about time we've had you. If you scream, we will kill your friend right now and still have her, you got it." Ed said nothing, but nodded her head and the man called to his friend. "J, take you entertainment for the evening off somewhere else. I'd like some privacy as find out if this one's a true redhead."

"Sure thing, Arn," J snickered as he pulled Faye to her feet. She started to fight him as she tried to reach for Ed.

"No, please don't hurt us. No.."

"Shut up," J said as he slapped her. "She'll enjoy it and so will you. You're nothing but whores anyway, only whores walk around at night waiting for guys like us to catch you."

Faye's eyes widened and she shook her head. "We're not…"

"Shut up," he said again as he hit her causing her to cry.

"Faye!" Ed called out as she started to struggle against Arn who was already starting to remove her clothing.

He tightened his grip on her. "Get her out of here, J."

J nodded and dragged Faye away to some place private.

"My father's the commissioner," Ed said desperately, "he's expecting my friend and I any minute. He's very over protective."

Arn smiled. "then I'm about to fuck a celebrity." His hand went to her pleated skirt and ripped it open. His eyes washed over her lustfully before violently liberating her of her underwear. "You are a natural redhead."

"No please…" she begged as she fought against him. Her face suddenly cringed in pain.

"We're taking this slow since you're special," Arn said, taking pleasure in her pain. His hand moved further inward. "Why don't you scream for me? Beg for your daddy."

A single tear streamed down her face. "Go…to… hell," she said with ragged breaths.

The smile vanished from his face as he removed his hand. "You're going to pay for that, bitch." He fiddled with his pants.

"Whatever," she spat as she struggled against him. "I won't let you get away with this."

"Get some new lines, sweetheart," he smirked, working his pants down awkwardly. "After this I'm…" His sentence a whizzing sound rushed toward them. Arn's eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell on top of her.

Ed pushed him off disgusted as she mentally collected herself. She was anxious to get out of there, but first things first.

"Are you all right?" a dark figure asked.

"You have to find Faye, the other one took her away. I'll be fine."

"Stay here," he said sternly before rushing off.

~

"You know you like this," J sneered holding one hand to Faye's wrists and the other to her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Tears slid through Faye's tightly closed eyes. She had always been the strong untouchable one. People looked to her for strength and she was the epitome of weakness, crying like a baby while some unwanted person enjoyed a pleasure she did not offer him. She could have any man she wanted and many times she did. Now this…was this what men were really like? In the end they all wanted something even if they had to take it.

Well she couldn't take it anymore. She had never been in so much pain in her life. She would never be able to live with the shame. They probably say something like 'Bitch needed to be knocked down a peg' or worse 'she probably just made it up so she could sympathy. She's always good for that.'

Faye's shot open as she realized what she had to do. _"I'll make kill me."_ All she had to do was make him angry. It was quite clear by the stinging sensations on her face and between her legs that the man did not care about her civil rights and was quite violent. She wouldn't have to live with it anymore and she would be able to excise slight revenge. _"I never thought it would end like this…"_ he thoughts trailed as she heard a gentle mewing sound in her ear as small cat licked her ear. An overwhelming sense of calm came over her with each lick as if it were saying 'You can get through this I'm here for you. I'm with you.'

"Get away," J muttered knocking the cat away with his hand.

Seeing the opportunity given to her, Faye screamed out. She was going to survive this and give him and every parasite hell.

"Shut up," he replied before backhanding her in the jaw. He threw a nearby rock at the cat making it scurry into the corner. He smiled evilly and prepared to go back to what he was doing when he felt someone grab him by the hair and throw against the wall. "Don't hurt me," he whimpered as he cowered in the corner. "I was just getting some action…you know how it is with their looks, they want you to take it."

"Shut up!" Faye said forcefully as she stood holding her scraps of clothing together. "We did not ask for this. My friend did not ask for this and I'm going to make you pay."

"Why you!" he raged at Faye without thinking.

Her dark eyes went cold as she motioned to dark knight that she was fine. She balled her fist and what took all of fifteen seconds dragged as if it were fifteen minutes, but ended with the her attacked laying on the unconscious ground after being kicked in the ear.

"You do realized you nearly killed him," he replied as he walked to the corner and picked up the small cat in the corner and held it.

"Then I need more practice," she answered as she walked over him. "That cat saved me."

"An ambulance and the police are on their way," he answered simply. He let the cat down and allowed it to walk to her while keeping his distance. He would keep an eye on her.

Faye noted this gratefully. "Thank you."

Violet eyes opened as the sunlight filtered in through the dark heavy curtains. "Master Duo, I must insist that you wake up. You have several appointments and you will be late."  
Duo pulled the covers over his head and turned over. 

The older man sighed and walked over to the tapestry-like curtains. He pulled them back letting the sunlight flood the cavern that his employer called a bedroom. It was very plush when one thought about it with its expensive furniture and top of the line bedding essentials. It was just that it was dark, with the curtains closed one would think it was dead of night not mid morning, but Duo was always that way. He preferred the nights to the day, Alfred always considered him a vampire for such habits, but never said anything. He knew why he preferred the night and really had little to do with him not being a morning person. "Forgive me, Master Duo," he commented as he yanked back the covers.

"Geez, Alfred," Duo said crankily as he sat up. His eyes narrowed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I could have been naked."

Alfred looked thoughtful as he placed the comforter on the bed. "There would be little change since you were a baby, Master Duo."

Duo stood and cut him a look. "Are you trying to be funny?" Duo asked annoyed as he walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. It was too early in the morning to be taking Alfred's casual pot shots. He was very well endowed, thank you very much.

"No, sir," Alfred replied in his usual manner; the up most decorum.

"Yeah right," he muttered lowly as he shut the door. Even though he was still tired, he knew better than to get on the older man's bad side. His father had amazing foresight entrusting him into Alfred's care incase of his death. Alfred always found away to manipulate him into doing what he was supposed to be doing even though he was the employer. Leverage; he called it. it bugged him sometimes. Here was twenty-seven and he was still being told what to do, but Alfred was all he had left. He was he was the only person that cared about the real him; the only one who knew and understood his secret.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears," Alfred called before leaving.

"Ha. Ha." Duo said through the door as he cut the shower on.

The hot spray was eye opener for him. He didn't get much sleep last night and the few hours of rest he did manage, he spent dreaming that he was a character in a japanimation. It was quite ludicrous to be dreaming that he was controlling a large mecha. What made it worse was that he took other elements from his life, good and bad, and inserted them into his strange dream. "I don't have time for fairy tales," he said aloud as he stepped out of the shower.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Hmmm…I own the wonderful concept/plot that I came up with for this little project. I own the acronym OVIH too. So remember that, when it becomes popular, that I started it!! All characters... well it just too confusing, but they were based on DC Comics, Gundam W, and Cowboy Bebop characters. Don't sue me, hire me!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure: OVIH

Dark Knight

By Devon Masterson

AN: There is some OOC naturally b/c I fused people together

**Batgirl: Heroine or Menace?** The front page of the Gotham Gazette screamed out as Duo walked up the stone steps of a large building. He shook his head. He did not know what to make of the whole thing. He was annoyed that he never ran into this individual. Always having to read about her in papers, was starting to make him doubt his detective skills. She seemed to be legit so far, but she was quickly becoming a number one priority to him over the past two months that she's been running around. Apparently she was actually serious about taking this up, because the sightings were becoming more and more frequent. As long as she stayed out of his way…

"Welcome to Gotham City Central Information Center," the receptionist greeted. "Is there anything I can help you with directly?"

Duo smiled. She was quite cute, but he knew what would happened once he gave his name and she looked like the clingy type. He did not need someone trying to clock his whereabouts twenty-four-seven. He winked. "I'm looking for Edward Chang's office. I have an appointment with him."

"With him?" she asked confused for a moment.

It would have been too rude to roll his eyes, but he was fighting that response harder than he would have cared to admit. "I'm sure I can find it," he said before flashing a smile.

Lost in his smile the receptionist merely nodded. It was not until he gone that she realized that she had wanted to correct him on his mistake. She would have paged him if she knew his name, but he never gave it to her. He did have such wonderful eyes. the coloring was so odd and fit him so well and his long braid… _"Oh my that was Duo Maxwell. The Duo Wayne Maxwell. I must have looked like such an ass."_ She sighed inwardly and outwardly as she put her head down.

"What's wrong, Catherine?" a voice asked.

Catherine sat up looked at her superior. "Ms. Chang, Mr. Maxwell was looking for you."

Ed smiled as she realized what must have happened. "Is he as handsome in person?"

"More," she answered smiling. The two ladies laughed for a moment. "Oh, Ms. Chang, he thinks you're a man."

"Well I do get that all the time," she said before smiling mischievously. "Of course this gives Ed the chance to be tricky." Her amber eyes twinkled and she turned to leave.

"Have fun," Catherine called as watched the graceful woman practically dance off in the direction of her office. It was often hard to believe the woman was twenty-seven years old. She seemed so full of life and in love with it. Everyone around her could not help but feel younger themselves. At such a young age she was already the oracle for Gotham City and had been for the past three years. She oversaw all of the archives for Gotham City. So much accomplished for someone so young, but the factoid about her that most people really found hard to believe was that she was only daughter of Commissioner Wufei Chang. 

Though handsome, most of the ladies wonder how he ever got laid much less got married and had a child. According to the records, his wife died in childbirth after a rather violent mugging. It was shock to everyone that the child even survived. That incident made him unmerciless against public offenders especially those guilty of assault, but most did not really blame him. What kind of depraved person attacks, robs, and rapes a pregnant woman? That is just tasteless, even his fellow criminals did not take too kindly to that fact and killed him for it. Perhaps there is some honor among thieves or rather criminals.

Edward smiled as she saw a man with a long braid looking around curiously. The smile of mischief vanished as the more business side of her took over. She would just have to have fun later. The Library could really use the money that he was donating and pissing him off was not worth her having to grovel once Mayor Une-Hill got through with her. "Mr. Maxwell," she greeted as she walked towards him holding out her hand. "I'm Edward…"

Duo turned around and smiled as he took in her features. She was quite a looker with her brown skin and crimson hair. "You're much too beautiful to be an assistant," He replied turning up the charm. He took her hand and kissed it.

Ed frowned. If he would have let her finish, he would have known what she was trying to say. "I am not the assistant. I am Edward Chang."

He smirked. "I never would have figured you to be a librarian." He motioned toward her clothes. She had on black pants and white top. It was very business casual, but the way she wore it made her look too sexy to be what he pictured as a librarian.

"You're just as arrogant as I figured you," she replied smiling brightly. 

"That's because you don't know me very well," he parried.

"What makes you think I want to," she retorted lightly, her tone never changed. It always kept the politeness she normally had.

"Because you're information scientist. You have to be curious about the unknown," Duo replied. Ed gave him a look that said 'what kind of trap do you have in mind?' which made him smile even more. He found his date to the charity event. "I thought I'd take you to the circus tonight."

"You're asking me out? I didn't think a woman with my IQ was your type," she replied as she stepped around him.

Duo grabbed her arm and pulled her to him in one swift motion. "Now that proves you don't know me," he said his breath tickling her ear. Ed could feel her cheeks growing warm. "I'm also curious about you and want to make sure my money is handled by a trustworthy person."

Ed gasped in shock then smiled as her own curiosity piqued; she'd play his game but her rules. She wriggled free from his grasp, grabbed his arm, and turned it in an odd direction so that it was up against his back. "Fine, pick me up at 8:00." She released him.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Daddy!" Ed exclaimed in surprise as a Chinese man stalked over to them. She looked at her watch. She was late for her lunch meeting with him.

"You're late, Edward," Wufei commented as he looked Duo up and down.

"I was finishing up my meeting," Ed replied. "Duo…Mr. Maxwell, this is my father, Commissioner Wufei Chang. Daddy, this is Duo Maxwell."

Duo held out his hand. "Nice to meet you officially, Commissioner."

Wufei looked at Duo then narrowed his eyes at the playboy's outstretched hand. "Hmpf," he said simply, then grabbed Ed's hand. "Come along, Edward."

Ed looked back as he pulled him along. She shot him an apologetic smile, he was cute after all.

"I forbid it," Wufei exclaimed as he stood in the living room. "I'm not going to let you go out with that playboy."

Ed smoothed out a small wrinkle she saw in her dress. This was the part she hated about living at home with her father, but he had been so insistent on her moving back home after what happened three years ago. At the time she was too scared of being alone to disagree. There was so much she took for granted back then. "I'm twenty-four…"

"I know how old you are, Edward, I was present at your birth," Wufei interrupted. Her age had nothing to do with him worrying about her. She was all he had left

"He won't try anything, Daddy," Ed assured him. "Besides, I can take care of myself. You know how much I've improved in my studies."

"You have been taking your martial arts training more seriously," he admitted. "But…"

"Not only do I have your training, but you'll be there as well in case I need you," she replied systematically tearing down any argument he could possibly bring up.

Wufei mulled the thought over for a moment. She did have a point, he and some of his men would be about. Her argument was sound, but he still didn't like it. "Is that what you plan to wear?" he asked making a motion toward her dress.

She was wearing a backless red evening gown with three long slender gold chains stretching across her back. She looked quite graceful and beautiful with the dress swishing about her like wine. With her hair in elegant upsweep and risqué spilt in front of the dress, she looked entirely too sexy to be out on a date with the Gotham's most notorious playboy. "What's wrong with it?" she asked revealing a long graceful leg as she looked down at herself.

"You look…you look…"

"Sexy as sin?" she supplied smiling at her flustered father.

"Edward," Wufei warned.

"Daddy, this dress is fine," she replied twirling around. "Besides I love it."

"I'm sure you have something more conservative," he remarked.

"I don't have time," she replied as the doorbell rang. "My date's here." 

"I'll get it," Wufei replied pushing past her.

Ed stepped back and quickly checked her appearance for any last minute issues she needed to clear up. This date was about more than just fulfilling an obligation. It was a chance at trying again. She was not going to be a victim the rest of her life nor would she allow any more to be created while she had anything to do with it. 

"Commissioner Chang," Duo greeted courteously. He smiled in attempt to win the older man over, but got no response. _"It's weird how much a mask can change things,"_ he thought.

"Maxwell," he acknowledged as he reluctantly let him inside the foyer. "Edward is…"

"I'm right here," she replied as she walked into the foyer and stared Duo down. She smiled inwardly with guarded satisfaction as his eyes washed over her appreciatively. Her confidence in her choice was immediately boosted. He was quite impressed though he was not so tacky as to gawk or make some sort of rude subconscious gesture. Amazingly enough, he was a gentleman and very disciplined. She could tell from the way he walked and carried himself. He was not the airhead born with a silver spoon in his mouth that everyone thought he was. There was something odd about him that she could not quite put her finger on, but then she had her own secrets as well.

"You look lovely," Duo complimented. He took her hand and kissed it. _"A martial artist,"_ he noted feeling the light calluses on her hands. He already knew there was more to her than she let on, but it seemed that she went through great pains for it to be thought otherwise. "Shall we?"

Wufei opened his mouth to comment when Ed shot him a look. He narrowed his eyes. "Maxwell, take care of my daughter."

"You have nothing to worry about," Duo assured him then turned towards Ed and offered his arm.

She took his arm and let him escort her out to his car. "Your lucky that is a charity event," she replied once they were out of earshot of her father. 

He smirked as Alfred opened the car door and he let her in first. "No, I'm lucky that I have such a beautiful woman as my date."

Ed flushed and changed the subject. "The Flying Winners are supposed to be performing tonight. I read it's their last performance because their youngest is leaving for college."

"I guess it will be a show that we'll never forget then," he replied as Alfred shut his door and drove off.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Hmmm…I own the wonderful concept/plot that I came up with for this little project. I own the acronym OVIH too. So remember that, when it becomes popular, that I started it!! All characters well it just too confusing but they were based on DC Comics, Gundam W, and Cowboy Bebop characters. Don't sue me, hire me!! ^_^


End file.
